A four-diode rectifier bridge is commonly used in converting an AC input voltage to a DC output voltage. This type of bridge can also be used in translating a DC input of arbitrary polarity into a DC output of known polarity; however a consequence of using the four-diode rectifier bridge is a forward voltage drop of two diodes when current is flowing. This consequence means less than ideal efficiency in power supply applications.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve DC power source polarity converters.